1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to diving flippers, in particular to diving flippers of which the blades are foldable.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, a foot pocket into which a foot is inserted and a blade for propulsion through water are integrated in a diving flipper and, as for a system for attachment to the foot, there are a strap type wherein a strap for securing the flipper to the foot is provided at an opening of a rear end of the foot pocket, a full foot type wherein the foot pocket envelopes the foot. Though, usually, a foot is inserted into this foot pocket with a boot worn on the foot, a bare foot may be inserted in the case of the full foot type.
After diving with such a flipper on, it must be taken off by releasing the strap or by turning the foot pocket inside out in order to make it easy to climb a ladder from the water into a boat.
In addition, at the time of performing a dive from shore, flippers must be put on or taken off at a certain water depth because it is difficult to walk with the flippers on. It is difficult, however, to put on or take off flippers at a time when waves or tidal flows are strong, and there is a risk that water may be inhaled from a snorkel or that the flippers may be washed away.
Therefore, a purpose of this invention is to provide flippers that make it possible to climb a ladder of a boat or walk while wearing the flippers.
In a diving flipper according to this invention, a blade is attached to a body which is secured to a foot so that a position of the blade can be switched between a position for use and a folded position. The folded position is attained through rotation of the blade about an axis in a base, or at a front of the body.
This flipper can be used for swimming in the same manner as conventional flipper when the blade is in the position for use, and the user can easily climb a ladder of a boat or walk without the blade causing interference when the blade is switched to the folded position.